tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Servants Summon Arc: Heed Thy Lancer
The following events take place on the 23rd and the 24th May, concurrent with Servants Summon Arc: The Siren's Lure and Servants Summon Arc: The Prophecy, the King and the Sword respectively and details the events leading up to the summoning of Lancer of Dawn, Celtchair. Prologue: Thy Presence is Requested Approximately one day ago on the 23rd May, a young man could be seen making his way through an obviously rich looking hallway holding in the clasps of his arms a brown sealed envelope. Upon the envelope's end was a red pressed seal with the Mage Association's seal. The young man carrying the evelope seemed to be flustered and in a rush only to come out into a main hall, a large room in-fact that seemed to be just as rich looking as the hallway he had been dashing through. Situated in the hall were two large thrones, upon the left was a much older man, whilst on the right was a woman who appeared to be around the same age as the man to her side. "What seems to be the matter House Servant?" The older man asked, to the much younger man who seemed to be out of breath. The younger man, finally caught his breath as he stood attentatively. He appeared to be dressed in a well dressed manner, and was clearly a house servant of some kind like a butler. "It's important, my lord. A summons has come for you from the Mage's Association." Said the young man before reaching to pull out a piece of paper from the envelope. The much older man who was also seemed to be dressed almost stylishly, he was clearly of the higher class for an Egyptian, he then brought his arms forward as he held onto the armrests of his throne leaning forward somewhat. "A summons you say? And by letter no less. Please house servant, read me the message you bring from the Association." Declared the older man. The house servant seemed to quickly nod his head in acknowledgement before taking a deep breath to begin reading from the piece of paper he held. "Dearest Shabaka of the El-Sadat family. It is with this letter that I beseech you as someone I trust to heed this summons. I am certain that you are aware of the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki, such is the subject that I am writing to you in this letter." The older man known as Shabaka seemed to tense up before raising a hand to pause the younger man, the woman to his side in her own throne seemed to also notice this before reaching her hand and placing it upon his. "Dear, we knew that one day this may happen. And as such prepared for this event much in advance." The woman appeared to say, a glow of love in her eyes as she looked into the eyes of the man next to her. "We did. However quite frankly I hoped this day would never come, Amunet, my love. Especially since I am a retired Magus . . . I guess retirement from the Mage's Association was simply too good to be true though." The older man stated before motioning with his hand for the house servant to continue. "As you know, the Holy Grail Wars eventually became known as the Tokyo Holy Grail Wars after the Third Holy Grail War, as of this writing there have been two Tokyo Holy Grail Wars. As you can guess by now, that means a third is going to occur soon, as such I have taken the liberty of choosing several individuals to become Masters in what has been dubbed the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War. As you are someone I trust Shabaka, I hope that you will accept this summons and become the Master to our group's Lancer. I am already aware that your family has recovered many a artifact over the years as well. I should also mention that once you are ready you will need to depart for . I do hope to hear back regarding if you will heed this summons or not. With regards, ." The younger man promptly began to put the piece of paper back into the envelope before straightening himself in front of his lord Shabaka and lordess Amunet. "If I may be so bold, my lord and lordess. I believe it prudent to accept the Mage Association's summon. In fact, we can have the relics that have been recovered over the years ready straight away if need be. Simply say the word." Stated the house servant. Shabaka seemed to heave a small sigh before pushing himself forward up from his throne to stand up straight. He thust one of his arms forward and out in a authoritive demeanor before making his declaration. "See to it that a response is sent back to my dear friend Mr. Belfeban of the Mage's Association. But tell them that I will be sending someone as my representative. Also, I request that all the relics we have collected that have the potential to summon a Lancer-class Servant also be brought to the house immediately. Request assistance of the other El-Sadat house servants if you must. That is all." Shabaka would abruptly say before bringing himself back down on his throne. The house servant was quick to nod his head before bowing before Shabaka and Amunet only to turn around on his heels and quickly make his way out of what could only be considered the throne room. "Now then, my love. I am quite interested in who exactly you will be sending in your place . . . I do hope you aren't intending on sending our only daughter, Alana to fight in the Association's pointless Grail Wars . . ." Amunet would say seeming somewhat like she'd be disappointed in her husband if he responded how she felt he was going to respond. "Ahem. It seems like you know me too well Amunet, my dear. However I think you're worrying a little too much about our little girl. After all her competancy in Magecraft far exceeds either of us in both Flame Magecraft and even your infamous Runic Sorcery. Unless of course your concern is for our little granddaughter, Amelia." Shabaka would say with only partial confidence as he did not want to anger his wife too much. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you my love. As our only daughter, if anything were to happen to her not only would you lack a successor to head of the family but our dear little Amelia would have lost her only parent. But once you've made up your mind there is simply no changing it. Although, I do hope you have a replacement in mind if Alana were to decline . . ." Amunet would say before heaving a small sigh. "Ha ha. Of course if she were to decline I would have no choice but to heed the summons as was originally instructed. But I do not feel that she will decline the opportunity, after all she has practically grown up on the stories of the Holy Grail Wars." Shabaka would say before chuckling a little in confidence. Shabaka would then stand himself up before turning to face his wife who was still sat upon her throne. Reaching one hand out to take ahold of Amunet's before pressing his lips down upon her hand in a show of respect. "Once the house servants have recovered the suitable relics that will be required for the summoning I will head off in order to collect Alana. As I recall I think she has been dispatching rogue Magus that are on the run here in Cairo." Said Shabaka, with confidence. Amunet simply heaved another sigh before looking up at her husband only to nod her head softly. As she did so, Shabaka turned himself around and began to make his way out of the throne room. Amunet herself was unaware of where her husband seemed to be going off to but she had faith in both her husband and her daughter, though in the back of her mind she could only pray for their safety. Chapter One: Lancer of Red Several hours later, in the city streets of Cairo a man could be seen running, as if he was being chased by someone. The man in question seemed to be dressed in mostly casual attire but the look on his face showed the fear he felt as he was running. "Damn it . . . Damn it!" The man exclaimed. The man who had been running suddenly came to a halt, he was clearly out of breath as he rested his hands on his knees, panting. The man suddenly froze up as he felt the overwhelming fear hit him from behind, this was due to a dark skinned woman standing behind him. "You rogues are all the same. You do all these shady things but when someone comes chasing after you all you can do is run away. I expected more from the infamous 'Blood Heretic Magus'." Said a stern feminine voice. Only to begin removing her black leather jacket as she tossed it down to the floor, returning to her previous stance as she stared the man down. The male in question staggered his head around before jumping backwards, he was clearly afraid but at the same time he was frustrated and just overall agitated. "My only question is . . . why on earth are you stripping?!" The dark skinned woman merely seemed to chuckle. "Oh you mean my jacket? I just don't want to get it ruined is all." This statement only seemed to frustrate the man even more, so much so that he gripped one of his fists severely tight, to the point his palm begun to bleed from his own nails digging into his flesh. "You think you're so tough, huh?! Then try and dodge this you bitch!" The male changed his stance whilst keeping his hand gripped together, it seemed like he was preparing to launch an attack, which didn't seem to cause the woman to falter at all, she was totally calm under the circumstances. The man then began to mutter. "Blood . . ." He then thrusted his fist forward without moving from his spot as he yelled out. "Rocket Fist!" As the man's arm thrusted forward, a bundle of blood shot outward from his hand before engulfing it in a circular fist-like shape only to be fired off like a rocket towards it's intended target, the dark skinned woman who continued to remain calm. As the 'blood rocket' got closer she merely tilted her head to one side as the attack passed by before slamming into some surroudings causing some minor destruction to the area. "Shit . . ." The male muttered. All of a sudden the dark skinned woman appeared to have a brief flash of light radiate her as if to signafy a use of some kind of power or Magecraft, which in truth was her use of runic sorcery as she opened her mouth, breathing in the evening air. And in that moment, if you were to blink you would miss it as the dark skinned woman seemingly darted forward in such a swift motion that the man who was her opponent would never see the next thing coming. And with one swift solid blow from the dark skinned woman, her opponent fell down to his knees before collapsing to the ground. As the man fell to his knees he collapsed shortly after as the dark skinned woman merely stood on the spot before heaving a sigh. A flicker of light appeared and disappeared as a sign she had released her runic sorcery upon her body. "Still being as brutal as always, aren't you Alana? Although it's nice to see you're doing your job." A large man would bellow who appeared to be Alana's father, Shabaka. He then folded his arms across his body smiling towards his daughter. "What can I say dad. I take my job as an Enforcer of the Mage's Association seriously." The dark skinned woman known as Alana would say turning her head to look directly at her father. A look of seriousness seemed to cover her entire face as she begun to walk towards her father. Alana finally came to a stop in front of her father, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. Alana appeared to be wearing her usual dark green tank top and light blue jeans. She also seemed to be wearing her signature black-green bandana around her neck that was adorned with various patterns in white. Alana simply stared at her father who seemed to be dressed far more casually than he normally did. "So tell me father, what exactly brings you this far out to the edge of Cairo? It's highly unusual fort you to leave our house in the more 'privilledged area' so why are you here in the slums." Alana said as she continued to stare at her father. "Ha Ha Ha." Shabaka seemed to laugh at his daughter's words almost as if he wasn't taking what she was saying seriously as he unfolded his arms. "I would think it was obvious with the fact I have personally come to the 'slums' as you call it being dressed so unroyal like of me Alana. I'm here for you." While it appeared as though Alana was distracted by the appearance of her father, the rogue Magus she had chased and attacked from earlier begun to stir to his senses. The man pulled himself to his feet preparing to dart away as soon as his legs would allow him. Alana seemed quite surprised by her father's declaration as her eyes opened wide from the shock of his statement. However she seemed to regain her serious composure fairly quickly before swerving around on her foot to snap her fingers, as she did so a blast of fire went sky-rocketing towards her opponent from earlier causing him to scream out as he had been trying to get back up from her earlier attack. "If you don't want me to hurt you anymore you scum bag, just stay down already." Alana said with a huff as she reached her hand forward to grasp the man by his shirt collar. As she did so, the flame she had cast upon him seemingly evaporated, a convenience of her ability to manipulate flames via her familiar, Ifrit. At this point, the man was definitely out cold. Shabaka simply heaved a sigh. "You know you don't have to be so rough with them Alana. They might be the scum of the earth but your ability to throw fireballs from the snap of your fingers is simply scary . . . not to mention how you can put those flames out, though I suppose that's really only because of Ifrit." Shabaka then attempted to compose himself properly before speaking again. "In any case, I've come here to bring you back home Alana for a mission of sorts." He paused for a moment to gage her reaction. "A mission? It's unusual for you to bring a mission from the Mage's Association personally . . . so it must be something that you could not trust a house servant to inform me about?" Asked Alana. Shabaka coughed before resuming. "You could say that. I'm sure you remember the stories about the Holy Grail Wars, right? Well, as it turns out the Mage's Association has requested that I participate. Unfortunately, I'm getting a long in age and well, I think you would be more ideal as a Master." Alana seemed to be taken aback upon hearing the words 'Holy Grail War'. Of course she was familiar with them, after all she was fourteen years old when the first Tokyo Holy Grail War took place back in 1991. Alana seemingly gripped her fist together staring intently into her father's eyes. "Of course I do. You used to describe stories about the Holy Grail War when I was younger. But I thought they were just stories . . . now you're telling me they're real and that you want me to participate?!" Alana was simply in disbelief. Shabaka then folded his arms across his chest. "To be honest, your mother was a little against the idea of sending you to do this, but I think you're the most suited member of the family to do this. But that's only if you accept of course, otherwise we'll have to request an outsider to represent us." "I'll do it." Alana muttered under her breath as her hand gripped onto the man's collar from earlier more tightly. All of a sudden she'd throw the man towards her father who seemingly caught him easily enough. "I'll do it okay, I'll participate in this Holy Grail War in your place father, but first take this guy already." She'd say throwing the man over to her father who caught him before Alana turned around as she walked over towards the jacket she removed earlier on, picking it up and throwing it over her shoulder. Shabaka simply stood there as his eyes remained focused on his daughter, keeping the rogue magus in his arms to prevent him from escaping if he were to awaken sooner than expected. He was honestly expecting Alana to turn him down, which part of him sort of wanted because the last thing a parent wants is for their child to face the dangers of the world and of course the world they live in is far more dangerous than most normal people think. Alana then turned around before beginning to walk past her father, it was clear they were going to head home but first they needed to dispose of the magus Alana had dealt with. "I presume this isn't going to be a quiet trip home so you might as well speak your mind dad." Shabaka simply smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment before turning around as he begun to walk behind his daughter. "You know me too well my dear Alana. Since you're going to be taking on this task I just want you to be aware of some of the details. Tell me, are you are of the various Servant classes involved?" As the father and daughter pair continued to walk, Alana responded to her father's question. "Yes, if I remember correctly there are seven main types. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Berserker. The first six are pretty self-explainatory but Berserkers are supposed to be the weird ones due to the nature of their class. Right?" Shabaka smiled, he was glad that Alana wasn't completely oblivious to everything he had told her about in the past. "That is correct. As it stands several of the Servants have already been summoned so the Mage's Association has ensured that each individual they send for summons a specific type, in our case you'll be summoning a Lancer. As such I have already ordered the family's house servants to recover the various catalysts our family has recovered over the years in preparation for this day. I hope that one of the potential Servants will suit your tastes, after all a close-quarters Servant like Lancer should suit your close-combat and long-range combat styles perfectly." Alana seemed to merely nod her head in agreement. "And hopefully it's a nice handsome man. I couldn't ask for anything more than that." Alana merely said with a chuckle as Shabaka seemed to be concerned with that statement. "I'm joking of course dad. But whoever my Servant is they better be powerful and strong! But we should probably move quickly and hand this scumbag over to the police before heading home." After about an hour had passed of the two talking back and forth they had arrived at the nearest police station, to which they would drop the rogue magus off at before resuming their journey to return back to their home. As they did so, they seemed to remain in silence as they walked, Shabaka could tell his daughter was carrying the hefty weight of becoming a Master and as such decided to leave her be at least until morning. Upon arriving home, Shabaka and Alana departed ways for the night to go to bed. The following morning on the 24th May, Alana had gotten herself dressed as she made her way outside of he family's manor. Laid out before her eyes was a large lengthy table with an assortment of items. The table it self seemed to be adorned with the most prestigous fabric that an egyptian could own, a royal blue fabric in color adorned with various gold egyptian symbols around it's edge. A mere formality for the summoning ritual. In front of the table, stood a somewhat elderly man who Alana did not recognize. The stoic yet elderly man dressed in typical Church attire seemed to smile softly at Alana that somewhat creeped her out a bit before he spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you young mistress of the El-Sadat family. My name is Rohngall, I am a member of the Mage's Association so please don't let my attire fool you. Normally Mr. Belfaban or one of his associates would oversee a summoning ritual, but due to my recent stay in Egypt he asked me to oversee yours. Please, take one of the catalyst items that your family has precured." Alana seemed to nod her head some. She was familiar with Rocco Belfaban of the Mage's Association and only vaguely familiar with Rohngall. "Although I would prefer if you just call me Alana." She would say as she made her way towards the table, her eyes glossing over each little item that was presented to her. There was definitely a vast amount of items prepared, more so than she could have anticipated for. Alana appeared to stand there for almost a minute as her eyes continued to glance from left to right and left again. There was at most, five or six items that seemed to stand out to Alana who begun to point to the items in question as potential catalyst items. As she pointed her index finger to each item, a member of the family's house servants would immediately come over and take the item away. Rohngall seemed to be curious on the servant Alana would eventually summon though. After a few moments, several house servants took away the table to remove the remaining catalysts that Alana did not want before bringing the table back that now only had the half a dozen catalysts that Alana had picked as potentials. Those being a statue of Celtchair, a bottle of sand from the Shapeless Isle, a chipped piece of the gate to the Land of Shadows, a china dress said to be the same kind of dress worn by Nezha, a replica of Li Shuwen's spear and lastly a piece of debris from an old burnt down carbonized building. This presented Alana with six Servant choices, Celtchair, Medusa, Scathach, Nezha, Li Shuwen and Brynhildr. After thinking upon things for a few moments a lightbulb suddenly lit up within Alana's mind, she had certainly made her decision. "For a moment I considered choosing Li Shuwen, because he is definitely supposed to be quite handsome. But I have far more interest in the Ulster Cycle characters, if I'm right this statue is of Celtchair, so that is the Lancer I will summon. Though I'm not sure how . . ." Rohngall seemed to grow a smile across his face. "That shall be quite the excellent choice Alana. As far as the summoning ritual . . . that process is simple but we have much to prepare. Firstly, I require your house servants to remove the table as well as the remaining catalyst items. You in particular will need to keep ahold of your chosen catalyst." Alana nodded some before motioning with her hand for the El-Sadat house servants to do just as Rohngall had asked. Lifting the small stone carved mini-statue of Celtchair up in front of her face for a closer inspection. "I have to say though, it must have taken a remarkable individual to carve stone like this, you can see many of Celtchair's masculine features that's for sure." Rohngall merely chuckled as he awaited for the servants to do as he had asked. He then proceeded to create a summoning circle upon the ground, upon which he took a step back and smiled. "Now then young Alana, if you would please stand within the center of the circle whilst focusing your prana into that catalyst and repeat the following vows after me." Rohngall would then begin saying each verse that Alana would need to recite before allowing her to do so. Alana held her breath for a moment before releasing as she began to focus her prana into the small statue she held with both of her hands. Her eyes closed as she begun to recite the verses Rohngall had told her to do. Let stone be the catalyst. Let this statue of thy Lancer be the foundation. Let the leader Ozymandias El-Sadat be the ancestor. The color I grace you with is "Silver"! Let rise a wall in which the wind shall fell. Let the four cardinal gates open. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. I hereby declare; Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer! If you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath I will swear here; I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, ''come forth from the ring of restriction, Son of Uthechair!' Upon beginning the first verse, the blood-red summoning circle glowed with a brilliant light that almost blinded Alana for a moment, this was also because the statue she was holding had also begun to glow with a bright light as well. Despite her slight faltering she continued to say each verse as she had been instructed as she finished the incantation the bright light flared for a moment as the figure of an individual formed from almost nothing. The figure's facial features became more significant as two pale skinned hands clasped onto Alana's to hold onto the statue as well. The figure who appeared to be dressed with a form of 'gray' armor on her body meekly smiled before opening her mouth. "The Holy Grail has called for me and I have answered its call. So tell me, are you my Master?" Alana seemed slightly caught off guard as the Servant before her begun to show it's features, features that seemed less than masculine and the sound of the Servant's voice was like an arrow through Alana's heart. Was she deceived? Was Celtchair in fact a woman?! Alana almost had a brain meltdown as she attempted to process this. Alana then began to feel as deep heat upon her right breast as she let out a yelp, her chest glowing red for a brief moment. Alana glanced down at her chest with one eye as she pulled her tank top away from her chest slightly, noticing the clear Command Spells that had been grafted to her breast. It's design seemed to employ Six Wings. She had as such obtained the Cherubim Master Degree. As she attempted to reasert herself she was interuppted once more. "I shall ask once more. Tell me, are you my Master?" The gray armor clad woman would say in the softest of tones towards Alana whilst keeping her hands clasped upon the statue with Alana. Alana's face stiffened almost as she reaffirmed herself by nodding her head once before making a declaration to the Servant. "That I am. Now please state your True Name, Lancer." Lancer pulled her hands away from Alana's turning to a stand as a red spear manifested itself into one of Lancer's hands before hitting the bottom of the spear on the ground to stand at attention. "I am Celtchair, Son of Uthechair, Lancer-class Servant. It brings me great pleasure to be your Servant, Master. Although I do not know your name . . ." Chapter Two: Master & Servant Chapter Three: Onwards to Trifas